winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- I hope it stops happening soon; it's soo annoying. Anyway, have you read any good books lately? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Ooo. I'm re-reading Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena before the next book in the series comes out on October 8. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:03, September 30, 2013 (UTC) IDK. The last book is set to be released in October next year. Currently we're in the dark about it. We don't know the title or anything that might happen in it. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:07, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Harmi said Tiff called him an art-thief. Wowiez. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:13, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Harmi jumps to conclusions. He should listen to the facts before he does things like that. I think they should both apologize. I don't want any more wars. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) I loved her sirenix, this episode was a great start to the season, too bad I am not sure when the next episode will air. It's annoying how they change the schedules and air dates :/ but oh well I guess, atleast we get a new season. I guess the new transformation will be Bloomix after all. This is official synopsis on iTunes: Get ready for more magical adventures with the Winx Club in these 13 enchanted episodes from season 6! Join Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Aisha and Musa as they work together to earn their new Bloomix Power! When the evil Trix team up with a new witch, Selina, trouble begins brewing. Selina sends evil Treants to attack the Winx- stripping them of their powers! Will the Winx be able to defeat the Treants and earn their new Bloomix Power? The journey continues as the Winx battle mummies, evil dragons, vampires, spiritual creatures and more otherworldly enemies! At the same time, Selina is sending Sphinx and Fire Eaters to attack! Can the Winx put a stop to Selina and defeat the endless evil she is sending their way? Don't miss this exciting season full of magic, friendship, courage and more! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 22:39, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Okay :P Once you've finished checking blog comments and stuff, do you want to join Fatimah and me on DP chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. How's the welcome template going? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) e.e That sucks. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:58, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, does Season 6 sound promising? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:01, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:04, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I like your infobox for Daphne c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm so glad we got to see her Sirenix... I'm still sad we haven't got to see Roxy's yet though. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:52, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I know. Everyone's so excited for Daphne but they've forgotten about poor Roxy. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 06:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) D: Are you going to do any more work on Winx Fanon Wiki? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:00, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh okie. I started a new fanfiction but I've run out of ideas already so I'm working on the character pages c: Btw, there's quite a few replies on you blog... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Okie. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:08, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Are you enjoying the editing spree Rose :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:12, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm madly linking and fixing formatting errors. I think all pages should look the same and I get really fussy when they don't xP. Linking is important for a successful wiki according to wikia, so if something's not linked on a page, I link it c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:15, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I think we really need people to redo the synopsis of the Season 1 and 2 episodes. We also need to fix the linking and grammar on the older episode pages (Season 1 - 3) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Well good luck with that c: I'll start working on the community messages now and add my awesome Season 6 banner from the official site c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:29, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I have never seen a banner as awesome as this one... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:38, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. I was wondering if we could possibly shorten Rutchelle's ban? It's due to expire on October 17th, but she's eager to start editing again and we really need help adding Season 6 sections to pages. She'd also be willing to help out where ever possible and she's a good editor. She has made mistakes in the past, but everyone makes mistakes, right? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Do you think Daphne needs soon a list of outfits page, or a gallery? Primadonnagirly (talk) 13:32, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose, i want to tell you that someone put some unimportant pictures on the Episode 601 Page such as a picture of Icy, etc. Is that alright? Super Six Friends (talk) 14:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) A Request From Wikia Hi RoseXinh, Princessfairyflora, recommended I reach out to you since some of the other users are not as active as you. I work for Wikia and we are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. If you have some extra time, we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks,Abarlas (talk) 19:17, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Rose :3! ^^ How are you? <3 ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 04:53, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear so. ^^ I am pretty good, thank you :3! By the way, how do you think about the first episode of Season 6? ^^ ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 05:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Your right, like my mother said, don't let it get to me personally.. DbzWinx (talk) 05:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I think she wants me to stop thinking about it DbzWinx (talk) 05:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi rose could you please unlock Magic Base boom thanks Yea, though i still had to yell, now if the reasons weren't there, i'd ignore it. But the reasons were so stupid.. DbzWinx (talk) 06:39, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Done you can lock it up now. Can you please remove that message? DbzWinx (talk) 07:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I wanted it removed so it wouldn't come back to my mind.. DbzWinx (talk) 07:14, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you.. sorry if i annoyed you DbzWinx (talk) 07:24, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Signature Ummm..... Well if you don't mind me saying so can you make me a signature? yours one looks great! Fashion RockStar (talk) 07:43, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Rose!!! I just found winx club season 6 episode 1 wanna watch it? Fashion RockStar (talk) 07:55, October 2, 2013 (UTC) IKR :(? I don't think they will ever come back... I miss both so much ;(. Anyhow, I just wanted to ask you something; how does Daphne still have Sirenix powers @@? I mean, Tritannus absorbed her Sirenix powers... You see, Trix still have Sirenix/Dark Sirenix powers, so how come Daphne also still have Sirenix powers @@? Sorry if I sound silly >"♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for answering Rose ^^! I think you're right. To be honest, I don't even remember Daphne said that =]]! Anyways, how was your day? ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 08:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. Congratulations Rose c; What do you think of the Community Messages now? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:03, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, they must think your a good user otherwise they wouldn't have nominated you :P On CHBW we are running out of users to nominate, so we're nominating the old inactive users :P Thank you c: How was your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:32, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Wow, long day c: I went spent the day at a dam. It was hot and sticky and there were bugs everywhere. At least I got McDonalds for Lunch and I had a strawberry ice-cream too. Well, I'll start them now since I'm bored of editing. I might base them on the Grading templates so the wiki looks neat and organized c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) We took photos and climbed over the rocks. Nope, mainly mosquitoes which I hate more than spiders :P Thanks Rose. Cool c: I think it would be impossible to kiss them through the computer screen anyway :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:46, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Sometimes I still get nervous when I join other chats. Albus and Greak usually have to convince me xD --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:00, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ouo. I've almost finished my first warning template. Now I just have to figure out how not to hurt their feelings in the warning message :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:05, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks c: So, are we going to update any templates? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:11, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ouo. Well, I'm just glad the wiki is happy we're updating everything c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:20, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I finished the template. What do you think?: Template:Warning/Images. I had to make the font smaller otherwise it made the template look messy... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:23, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I think I need to change the picture. It's long enough, but not high enough :P --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:27, October 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I'll do the other ones tomorrow... I'm tired after all that walking today e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:29, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I could probably crop it then... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:33, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh no. I don't think so... she's asking how she can help... --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:34, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh well. We should show more appreciation for the things she helps us with then c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:37, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I fixed the image without cropping it too much thankfully c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:41, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm such a perfectionist :P Do you have any ideas for the next Community Messages poll? I was thinking: Which of the following would you want to join the Winx? a) Roxy b) Mirta c) Daphne. So, what do you think? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:45, October 2, 2013 (UTC) xP I got two new books today. Yay! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:54, October 2, 2013 (UTC) OMG! This is so exciting c: It looks like the Winx have some fashion disasters this Season. And it shows Flora's new transformation c: It kind of looks similar to her Magic Winx transformation background. Chat? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:01, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. Listened to any good music lately? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:04, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I found an awesome song and I can't stop listening to it lately c: What type of music do you listen too? Lol :D --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:07, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Rose. I am not finding enough time to come on the Wiki because of school. I will be more present here to help in December during the holidays. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 11:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay for me to add Cinélume category to the episode pages? DbzWinx (talk) 11:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC)